Working in collaboration with the laboratory of Mark Saltzman of the Cornell University Department of Chemical Engineering, I have used a novel technique developed in this laboratory, MPFPR, to study the various factors influencing the transport of a fluorescent drug analog, FITC-EGF, through artificial tissue constructs.